


Desperate

by TuppingLiberty



Series: As the Universe Wills It - Force Husbands [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seattle, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Sometimes, Baze needs Chirrut in a way he can't even begin to explain. Sexuality is weird.Seattle AUKinktober Day 1 - Sleepy Sex





	Desperate

When Baze woke, Chirrut’s limbs were koala’d around him, holding them tightly together, his breath gentle on Baze’s neck. There was a chill in the air when he stuck his toe out of the covers; the furnace wouldn’t come on until one of them got up and turned it on. Good thing he had his own personal furnace plastered all around him like he was Chirrut’s personal teddy bear. 

He didn’t mind being Chirrut’s personal teddy bear one bit. Hell, Chirrut probably thought of him that way, too. 

It was rare he woke before Chir, and he took the opportunity to catalog every sensation Chirrut was giving him, from that warm breath on his neck, to the way his arms were wrapped around Baze and linked on his stomach, to the morning wood that was poking in the vicinity of his ass. The latter bit made Baze smile. 

He turned his head just enough to kiss Chirrut’s bare shoulder - well, they were all bare, they’d fallen asleep that way, too lazy for clothes after sex last night. 

He hadn’t meant to wake Chirrut with the small kiss, but his husband stirred anyway, stretching against his back a little like a cat would. “G’morning,” he said, chipper already, as was Chirrut’s secret morning-person power. 

“Morning, _lăo gong,”_ Baze murmured back, angling his head better to brush a kiss over Chirrut’s lips. 

Chirrut hummed and deepened the kiss. “Mmm, morning.” The words slurred together as Chirrut took his mouth again - an easy morning kiss. 

Sleepiness slid into desire as easily as that for Baze, that morning kiss that probably wouldn't have led to anything more except for the way his blood fired and his cock hardened and his pulse quickened. It was still a great mystery to Baze, sex and desire. How sometimes he could  _ want _ and other times not, not really connected in any way to what Chirrut said or did. After this many years, Chirrut was not only used to it, but just as respectful and patient and caring as he always was. Baze had learned when the desire hit like this, to ask, to initiate, to take advantage of the opportunity, even though it still felt foreign to do so. 

He asked now, less with words and more with actions, rolling his hips backwards and brushing his ass over Chirrut’s cock. One of Chirrut’s hands slid down his body to rest on his hip, grip there, as Chirrut’s lips found his ear. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Baze answered, breathless, already desperate for it. When it hit, it hit hard, Baze thought. He rolled partially onto his stomach, letting his legs spread in submission, in anticipation. 

Chirrut hummed again, kept humming some tune Baze partially recognized. His fingers crept over Baze’s hip and down, down between his cheeks, to press tentatively inside him. One finger slipped in easily to the knuckle, the lube and cum from last night tacky but helpful. He moaned as Chirrut warmed new lube on his fingers and began preparing Baze again. 

It was hard to explain, Baze thought, as Chirrut pressed his long, beautiful fingers inside. Last night, he’d wanted it, he’d desired Chirrut, he’d enjoyed himself. 

This was something more like need, and it was rare, so rare, and so beautiful, and Baze understood, in these moments, he understood the primal urges that seemed to rule everyone else. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to concentrate on anything if it was always like this. This need, driving his hips back against Chirrut’s fingers, making him dig his own fingers into the sheets and arch and beg. 

_ Beg. _

Chirrut shushed him. “I’ve got you, _lăo gong,”_ he murmured sweetly in Baze’s ear, and at once Baze loved the tenderness and at the same time craved something harder. 

“Fuck me-” 

Baze’s breath caught as Chirrut pushed him more firmly down, just what he’d been craving, and slipped inside him, all the way to the hilt. 

Even when it was hard between them, it was absolutely tender and loving. Chirrut’s hand found his in the sheets and he squeezed their fingers together as he began to thrust. His other arm wrapped around Baze, his hand settling on Baze’s stomach, adding pressure there were Baze could feel him pounding inside. His weight was negligible on top of Baze, a grounding force more than anything, as his hips snapped and he hit Baze’s prostate  _ just right. _

Chirrut’s breath was still hot on his neck, coming faster as he worked to fuck Baze into oblivion. “Baze- Baze- fuck you feel so good-”

Baze groaned, rolling his hips back and burying his face in his pillow.

“So sweet, Baze, you’re so perfect-” 

Baze choked as the orgasm punched through his system, a wash of pleasure-pain that made him spill over the sheets and keen into the pillow. 

Chirrut tightened his limbs around Baze and came inside him, pumping over Baze’s sensitive prostate and sending his nerves jangling. 

With some effort, given Baze’s size, Chirrut rolled them away from the mess and slipped out of Baze, then burrowed to a spot on Baze’s chest. His head was resting just where Baze’s heart was thudding. With a sigh, Baze lifted one of his heavy hands to stroke over Chirrut’s scalp. 

“That was fucking hot,” Chirrut murmured, pressing a kiss to Baze’s warm skin, and a little bit of laughter bubbled up from deep within Baze. 

“Mmhmm.”

“Good thing today’s laundry day.” 

“Mmhmm,” Baze repeated, just to hear Chirrut laugh, and he did. 

Baze pulled Chirrut up further into his arms so he could nuzzle along Chirrut’s neck and give him tiny little kisses everywhere. He’d never be able to vocalize it, the desire that felt so foreign to him, and he was always grateful that Chirrut never asked him to.

“Laundry can wait a little bit,” Chirrut purred into his ear, melting into him. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then dragons.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @animalasaysrauer !


End file.
